Raven Tyran
Raven Tyran is a Mage from Blazing Soul and is considered to be the strongest non S-Class mage in the guild. Originally part of Grimoire Heart, he defected before the battle of Tenrou island, deciding to wander on his own instead of following orders. Even as a mage of a legal guild, Raven still acts like a dark mage, though he has toned it down since joining the guild. Appearance Raven is a 26 year old man with bleach white hair and blood red eyes. He keeps his hair short, due to an accident where he lit his hair on fire when he was younger. He has a burn scar on his right shoulder where he burned off his Grimoire Heart emblem when he defected. His new Blazing soul emblem is located on his left shoulder and is colored red. Raven usually sports a simple attire, consisting of a black T-shirt with a white diamond and arrow pattern down the entire length of the torso. He also has a pair of grey jeans and black running shoes. When traveling, Raven dons a brown winter jacket with a white furred caller, and carries a blue knapsack to bring along supplies. Personality History Magic Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods - Raven has been trained in this magic since he was old enough to stand. His teacher was the guild master Hades, who was grooming him to become a member of the 7 sins of purgatory. Even without training, Raven was extremely skilled in magic, becoming a 6th level user in just under 20 years. *'1st Spell - Agni:' A simple fire attack that allows the user to generate intense flames and manipulate them as if they where a part of there own body. Despite being the first spell in the set, the fire created can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. *'2nd Spell - Nusku:' The user generates a mass of arms made of fire from there back. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, and burn them in the proses, it can be used to grab at things without burning them. Skilled users are even able to use this to maneuver in combat. *'3rd Spell - Ra:' By condensing the flames into the palm of there hand, the user generates a miniature sun like fireball and lobs it at an opponent. Though it doesn't move as fast as some of the other spells in the set, once it makes contact with anything it explodes. *'4th Spell - Pele:' The user of the spell designates a target, and magic circle appears on the ground below it. Then the circle erupts into an inferno, incinerating anything on the inside. *'5th Spell - Radegast:' The user channels there fire into a long spear like weapon hovering in front of them. This spear can be wielded by it's user without burning them, and can even be thrown to attack far off targets. While it is made of fire, it still possesses the ability to cut through substances, though wounds become instantly cauterised because of the intense heat of the weapon. *'6th Spell - Cthugha:' The first of the more powerful spells of the set. The user builds up a massive fireball over their head, then launches it at there target. This attack follows a strait path in the direction it was launched, burning anything in it's path, until it engulfs to much matter that it dissipates. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Fire Magic User Category:Characters Category:Original Characters